Flights for relatively simple round trip travel plans may be identified using conventional computer based airline itinerary planning systems.
More complex travel plans may involve multiple destinations and may include destinations in more than one country. Multiple destinations may correspond to business meetings at different locations.
Potential solutions for multiple destination and multiple country travel plans may be relatively numerous and complex, and may involve one-way tickets, multiple travel segments marketed under a single price, multiple airlines, airline partnering arrangements, and combinations thereof.
Entering of travel dates, locations, arrival times, and departure times into conventional computer based itinerary planning systems is keystroke intensive, time consuming, and prone to errors. A user may have to enter and retrieve data separately for different destinations and/or airlines. In the event that a date or time is to be adjusted, such as to identify alternative solutions or to accommodate changes to the travel plans, a considerable amount of data may have to be re-entered.
In the drawings, the leftmost digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.